


Calling The Shots

by inlovewithnight



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight





	Calling The Shots

"Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice, gentleman." Racetrack rested her hands on her hips and looked from Apollo to Helo and back. They looked politely interested and slightly confused. _Typical, then_. "My number's up."

Helo blinked. Apollo tilted his head to the side. In near-unison, they said "What?"

Racetrack bit her lip and suppressed a sigh. "The President's mandatory reproduction initiative. According to Baltar's list, I have to spawn. Now. You two, being in possession of Y chromosomes, can help me with that."

"You mean...one of us," Helo said carefully.

"No. I don't want any chance of screwing this up and having to go through the whole damn thing again next month. Those hormone shots are a special hell you gentlemen will never experience." She ran her fingers back through her hair and sighed. "I asked you, Apollo, for purely selfish and genetic reasons. And I asked you, Helo, because you clearly have miracle sperm. You impregnated a frakking toaster. Double the coverage, double the fun." She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Apollo said, nodding slowly and sounding significantly less shocked than she'd expected. "That is both horrifying and practical. And a little bit flattering. So...which one of us would you like to go first?"

Racetrack rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. Simultaneous, not sequential. Strip off, boys, we're doing this now."

They stared blankly at her for another minute. "But...Racetrack," Helo said, frowning and leaning forward. "Simultaneous? Me and Lee, we're..."

"Do not even _try_ to give me that," she said sharply, peeling her uniform jacket off and tossing it aside. "I'm being forced to breed against my will. You two can handle a little..." she waved irritably at them both "...boytouching."

Apollo nodded again. He held up under pressure, she had to give him that much: she could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. "From a standpoint of fairness...she's got a point."

"From a standpoint of _fairness_?" Helo asked incredulously. "Lee, for frak's sake, she wants—"

"She doesn't _want_ ," came the reply, as Apollo stood up and shed his own jacket. "She needs. Because of Baltar's frakking list, and yeah, Helo, it's a little weird for us but we can take one for the team." His eyes shifted over to Racetrack. "Right, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Commander," she said, tugging the outer tank top off over her head. "I'm just here to get knocked up, don't let me interrupt your righteousness."

His mouth shut with an audible click. "All right then." When she looked up again, he had stripped off his own tops and tossed them aside with his jacket. "Come on, Karl," he said, unbuckling his belt. "The lady's on a schedule."

She had to laugh at that. "The lady is indeed." She reached out and rested her hand on his bicep, nodding as he flinched away. "Feel that? That's me running hot. Literally, because Doc Cottle's boost of hormones in a can fraks up _everything_. So if you two could just..." She gestured vaguely and turned her attention to her own belt.

She was startled into looking up again when large hands landed on her shoulders and slid up her neck to cup her jaw. Helo kissed her gently, letting her pull away after a moment. "That...we don't have to do that," she muttered, fumbling with the buttons of her trousers, wondering why the hell she was blushing over a kiss when she hadn't batted an eye over setting up this quick and dirty double frak.

"Margaret," he said patiently, that damn soft voice of his that could probably soothe kittens and bring the sun out from behind the clouds and it was absolutely Doc Cottle's shot's fault that tears were stinging her eyes. "You really think your body's going to want to get pregnant if you're tense as a wire?"

She bit back a sharp retort about how Sharon must've been real relaxed while they were running for their lives on Caprica, stopping herself just in time when she remembered what had happened to that baby. Evil mutant freak or not, it was his and he'd been broken up into little pieces when he got back to Galactica. Besides, his hands were resting on her shoulders again, rubbing gently over the straps of the tank she was still wearing, and she couldn't help but soften under the touch. _Frakking hormones_. "Call signs," she managed to say instead, rubbing the back of one hand quickly across her face and trying the buttons again. "Just call signs, okay, guys?"

"The lady calls the shots," Helo said solemnly, and when she glanced up at him he was smiling softly, and this time she let him kiss her as long as he wanted.

"Yep," came Apollo's voice, close to her ear, and she would've jumped in shock if his hands hadn't settled gently around her waist and held her still, his fingers sliding up under the gray tank to brush across her skin. "She's flying this thing."

She laughed at that, a little breathlessly, reaching back to curve her hand around his hip and pull him closer. "Good thing you're not the CAG anymore."

He brushed her ponytail aside to kiss the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her as Helo turned his attention to the hollow of her throat and the curve of her collarbone. She squirmed between the press of their bodies for a moment, until she felt Apollo's fingers slip under the band of her bra just as Helo's slid across the surface of the fabric to tease at her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat and she awkwardly pushed him back, stumbling to the side away from them both.

"Sorry," she managed after a moment, holding up one hand to forestall their looks of concern. "Just...need a minute. One minute. You two..." She blinked, her thoughts catching up with the blood pounding in her brain. "You two just keep right on doing what you were doing."

They stared at her, Helo's eyes as big as plates and Lee's face still flushed, both of them panting. She managed a smile around her own uneven breathing, clenching her fists at her sides as she fought for equillibrium. "Lady calls the shots, remember? Come on, try it." She knew the smile was weak and wobbly, and getting more so the longer they stood there staring at her. "You might even like it. He's a good kisser, Apollo. Really."

"I've never had any complaints, either," Apollo retorted, rubbing one hand over his chin and looking appraisingly at Helo. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Helo sighed, grabbing the hem of his own shirts and peeling them off in one motion. "A mouth's a mouth, right? And you're kind of the right height, at least—"

"Kissing, kids," Racetrack said hastily, trying not to laugh at the look on Apollo's face. "Kissing, not fighting. Come on now."

They kept looking at each other with more challenge then willingness, until she was just about to sigh and tell them to forget it, to let go of her vague half-formed fantasies and get on with the mechanics of what she needed to do. But then Helo finally dropped his eyes and tentatively let one hand rest on Apollo's shoulder, just where it curved into his neck, and cautiously bent his head. Another heartbeat of tension and Apollo stepped into it, raising his own chin and meeting Helo's mouth. Racetrack let out a soft huff of surprise, feeling another blush scorch her cheeks. _Well, damn, Margaret, sometimes you win._

They broke apart after a moment, eyeing each other uncertainly, looking over at her, looking at each other again. She bit her lip and waited, running her thumbs back and forth along the hem of her shirt, until they seemed to come to the decision at the same time and were kissing again.

She tugged off the gray tank while she watched them, as Apollo's hands started to move on Helo's biceps with something like confidence, as some of the tension went out of Helo's body and he shifted to stand closer. She tugged the zipper on her trousers the rest of the way down and let them slide from her hips, stepping out of the stiff blue fabric so she was standing there in her plain black bra and panties, watching Helo's hand come up to rest in the center of Apollo's chest as he broke off the kiss and studied the Commander with puzzled eyes.

"So was I right, Apollo?" Racetrack asked, breaking the silence with a nervous laugh. "Good kisser?"

He looked over at her, and the laugh died in her throat. "Yeah," he said, and held out his hand. "You were right."

She looked at that outstretched hand, briefly wondering if she shouldn't make a point about running this show, but his eyes were warm and inviting and Helo was looking at her the same way and she found herself crossing the floor, step by step. Apollo rested the outstretched hand on her shoulder, slipping his thumb under the strap of her bra and running it slowly up and down. She stepped in closer to him, looking right into his eyes—so damn blue—and reached down to start undoing his trousers. He was half-hard already, and she let the heel of her hand slide against the bulge of his cock while she slipped the buttons and the zipper and guided the fabric off his hips.

"So he's up first?" Helo nuzzled at her neck, licking behind her ear and making her squirm against him where he was pressed close to her back. "Privilege of rank?"

"Same way I got picked for this. Alphabetical order." She closed her eyes and raised her arms as one of them—frak if she could tell which—grasped the band of her bra and tugged it up and off, while the other pushed her panties down her thighs.

Apollo snorted. "Well, at least I'm not the warm-up act."

"No. I'm warm enough already." And she was, the rising desire in her body supercharged by Doc Cottle's shots until she felt like she needed to peel off her skin and vent some steam before she exploded. She had to do something, had to give all that heat somewhere to go. Warm, callused hands settled on her ribs and breasts and back and she twined her own fingers behind Apollo's head, pulling it forward and kissing him firmly.

Some of the hands left her body and she whined in protest against Apollo's mouth as Helo stepped away from her, until she heard the rasp of a zipper and then the click of the buttons hitting the deck. When he pressed up close to her again, she could feel the hardness of his cock against her hip and the heat in her blood flared up to something almost like pain. She grasped the band of Apollo's shorts and shoved them down after his trousers, and then brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him back and down onto the floor.

She knelt over him, straddling his hips, running her hand down his torso to his cock. His hands settled around her waist, steadying her for a moment while he looked up into her eyes. His eyes fluttered closed as she took hold of him and stroked slowly, firmly, until he was fully hard. He moved one hand off her hip and over, down the crease between her thigh and her torso, slipping his fingers through the dark hair between her legs, finding that she was already wet and ready. He glanced up at her again and she nodded, shifting her grip to the base of his cock and raising herself up a little to guide him inside.

She'd lost track of Helo for a moment, in the sensation—exactly what the hopped-up chemicals racing through her blood wanted—until his hands settled above Apollo's on her waist. He kissed along the curve of her shoulder and neck, up to tease that spot behind her ear again, and slid his hands up over her ribcage to her breasts, rubbing them gently as she started to move over Apollo. She shivered as Helo's thumb found her nipple and pressed hard, callused skin against sensitive skin, and rocked down harder. Apollo’s hands were tight around her waist, his thumbs braced against the smooth hardness of her hips, giving him the leverage to thrust up into her, matching her motion and overcoming it with his own.

Helo steadied her from behind, as solid as things she’d forgotten, like stone and earth and sun. One of his hands traced down again, crossing the soft skin from her ribs to her navel, teasing there for a moment until she shivered again, cursing him with one breath and praising the gods with the next. He moved farther down, over the stretch of skin that was all nerves and tensing muscles, until his fingers parted the curls between her legs like Apollo had done before. He didn’t stop, though, finding her clit with a skillful touch and stroking, pressure and friction in a shifting balance until she shuddered and dropped her head back against his shoulder.

She lost the battle to counter Apollo’s every move, her muscles tightening around him as the orgasm pulsed through her body. He said something she didn't understand, and Helo moved away from behind her. She moaned at the loss of contact, and Apollo slid his hands up her back, pulling her down against his chest and then rolling them both over onto their sides in a tangle of sweaty limbs. She barely had time to register the warm press of Helo against them, the touch of his mouth on her shoulder, before Apollo found his stride. He thrust into her again—twice—another—and she felt him come inside her, warm and _messy_ , some hazy part of her thought as he went still, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder, his breath hot and damp on her skin.

She caught her breath as he pulled out of her and away, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at her with that combination of smugness and concern that only Apollo could pull off. Thank the gods, he didn’t say anything frakking stupid, just reached out and brushed the sweat-soaked tendrils of hair back off her forehead as she stared up at the dull gray ceiling and tried to order her body back into some kind of control.

She still had another engine revved up hot and waiting to go, though, and lest she forget, Helo was crawling over to kneel between her legs, running his hands up her thighs and looking down at her with a smile. His cock was flushed dark and fully hard, more than ready for his turn. She bit her lip, still feeling the vague hot fullness of after-orgasm low between her hips, knowing that if he touched her now it would be more than the over sensitized flesh was ready for, too much, close to pain. She needed a minute—just a minute for her pulse to slow down and her nerves to stop firing so wildly—

“Helo,” Apollo said, his voice rough and hoarse, drawing Helo’s eyes away from her before she had to tell him to wait. “C’mere.”

Bless Helo's junior-officer, orders-taking heart, he did, moving away from her long enough for her to draw her knees up and slide a hand down to cover herself, feeling the slickness against her fingers and her pulse pounding under her palm. Her other hand raked back through her hair while she breathed in and out and sought her focus, staring upward for another moment before she looked over at the men.

They were kissing again, lips meeting and parting in a slow, hungry rhythm, tongues sliding together and low, raw moans emerging. Apollo’s hand was down between Helo’s legs, his palm sliding against the length of Helo's cock in a slow, teasing massage. Racetrack swallowed, watching them, hearing Helo give a small, helpless whimper that she never would have expected from such a big guy as his body demanded to come and Apollo told it no.

She pulled her hand away and let her legs slide back to the floor, the muscles relaxed and loose, her body still humming but with less urgency, safely back from the edge. She swallowed again and coughed, clearing her throat before she could speak. “Helo,” she said, smiling a little as he looked at her with glazed eyes. “C’mere.”

Apollo grinned at her as Helo crawled across the floor again. She closed her eyes as he settled over her, kissing her less gently than before, his patience wearing thin with urgency. She raised one of her legs, dragging it along the outside of his thigh to curve it around his hip as he pushed inside her, her flesh and muscles stretching again to accommodate him, warm and sensitized and ready as he started to move.

Her hands were flat against the floor, and she felt Apollo’s fingers twine between her own, gently turning her palms upward to press against his. He knelt above her head, upside-down from her angle, squeezing her hands and watching her face as Helo rocked into her.

 _Frakking good_ , she thought vaguely, the slide of sweat-slick skin, the slowly rebuilding heat and tension between her legs. Always trickier to find the combination the second time—needed a little more patience, a little more finesse, but oh, she could sense it just out of reach if he could just—if he only—a little more like that and—

He shuddered, making a guttural sound in the back of his throat, and she closed her eyes tight as she felt his orgasm, biting back any hint of disappointment before it even really started. _Don’t be frakking selfish, Margaret, every other woman in the fleet would cheerfully kill you for this._ She felt him slide off of her, out of her, could hear his ragged breathing as he sat back. _Gods, I don’t know what I did to get on your side, but thanks for the—what the **frak**?_

Her eyes flew open in shock as she felt a hand sliding over her abdomen again, tracing down to the sweaty hollow of her pelvis, and warm breath puffing against her cunt. Apollo was between her thighs again, giving her a quick, smug smile as he lowered his head, and oh Gods he couldn’t possibly be—she was soaking wet with her own fluids and his and Helo’s, there was no way he was going to—

But he was. _Always full of surprises, Apollo, you frakking show-off,_ she thought, clenching her hands into fists as his tongue found her swollen clit and teased the over stimulated flesh. _Always have to have the upper—hand—oh gods._ Her feet scrambled against the floor, toes flexing against the deck paneling, and her mouth opened in a gasp that got stolen away as Helo kissed her, kneeling above her head where Apollo had been before. Upside-down kissing, it was frakking absurd, and she started to laugh against his mouth, laughter that broke into gasps and whimpers as Apollo brought her up and over the edge again, the second orgasm almost too much, more than she could stand, pulse and heat pounding between her legs as her muscles shuddered and contracted until she finally went still.  
***  
“So why us?” Helo asked, ten or fifteen minutes later when they’d all regained the power of higher thought and human speech and were sitting with their backs against the wall, sweat cooling into a layer of salt on their skins.

She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, reaching up to tug irritably at her ponytail, which she’d put up twice now and still couldn’t get even. “Told you.”

“Yeah, but you’d tell us anything to get us naked, Racetrack.” Apollo grinned at her. “Why’d you really pick us?”

She rolled her eyes and stood up, ducking her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks again, kicking at the pile of clothing on the floor and trying to find her underwear.

“Racetrack?” Helo prompted. “Come on, you got what you wanted, you can spill. Why us?”

“I didn’t get any say in this.” It came out sounding more bitter than she'd intended. She finally found the panties and fumbled them right-side out, stepping awkwardly into them. “I didn’t get to choose to do it at all, and I didn’t get any say in when…at least I could pick _who_.” She pulled them up to her hips and let the elastic snap against her skin. “I’ve been holding on to that since I got the stupid notice, that at least they weren’t going to assign me to a guy like a frakking broodmare.”

She glanced over at them and then quickly away, desperately uncomfortable with the slowly dawning compassion on their faces. “So, you know, I thought about it, who I wouldn’t mind making a baby with or whatever.”

“And we were the top two in the whole fleet? We beat out the Buccaneers down planetside?” Helo was smiling now, but she didn’t return it, just kicked at the pile again until she found her bra.

“I couldn’t choose between you two,” she muttered as she pulled it over her head. “I…I wanted you both. Like most of the women on this frakking ship.” She adjusted herself and reached blindly down for her tank tops. “Figured at least one of you would refuse, probably drag me up on charges. Selfish.”

They didn’t say anything at that, and she kept her head down, fumbling first the gray and then the black top on and starting to hunt for her trousers.

“But with a little luck,” she said with forced cheerfulness as she found them, blinking hard against what couldn’t possibly be tears in her eyes. Frakking…hormones _leaving_ her blood now that they’d gotten her to do what they wanted. Yeah. “With a little luck I’ll do my duty and pop out a kid for humanity’s brighter future and all that crap.”

“You going to leave the Fleet to raise it?” Helo asked, tugging his own shorts on.

She shook her head. “No. I’ll be out for the last six months, I guess, and then however long it takes me to get back in shape, but they’ll find a family. There’s a matching program, in the government. Felix Gaeta’s in on it. He’ll make sure I get somebody who’ll dodge the official policy and let me be as…involved as I want to. Or don’t. At least see it once in a while.” She finally got the buttons and zipper arranged and reached for her jacket. “And you. Whichever of you hits the jackpot, so to speak. You’ll be able to see it too, if you want.”

She realized Apollo was standing in front of her, less than a foot away, and blinked, glancing up at him. He was looking at her oddly, an expression she’d never seen on his face before. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“For what?” She shoved her arms into the sleeves and shrugged. “No objections here, Commander.”

His hand was too soft against her cheek, she wanted to flinch away, but for some reason she didn’t. “I’m sorry they’re pushing this on you when you don’t want it.”

“I wanted it someday,” she muttered, staring down at the deck, not able to look into his stupid frakking compassionate eyes. “But not yet.”

“I know. That’s why I’m sorry.”

Helo’s hands were on her shoulders again, warm and steady and solid as the world. “It’ll be okay,” he said, and she blinked hard again, biting down on her tongue to get around that damn burning in her eyes.

“Least I got something out of it,” she said, forcing a smile and glancing back over her shoulder at Helo and then over at Apollo. “This story’ll buy me anything I want from any chick in the Fleet.”

They both laughed so hard they almost fell over, and by the time they caught their breath her smile had turned into something real. “Glad to be of service,” Apollo managed, rubbing the back of his hand against the tears in his own eyes. “Oh, gods.”

“Good thing Starbuck’s not up here anymore,” Helo said.

“Are you kidding me?” Racetrack said, shaking her hair down one more time and getting ready to put it up ship-shape. “Next R&R, I’m going down planetside to tell her myself. This bet goes back years. And I won.”  



End file.
